The present disclosure relates generally to wager-based games and more particularly to keno games. A keno game displays to a player a keno board with a set number of keno spots. A player wagers by marking several spots on the keno board, after which the keno game selects a predetermined number of drawn spots. Player payout is determined based on detected matches between the drawn spots and the player-selected spots on the keno board.